Back to school
by Skayt
Summary: Après de longues secondes à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, Stiles avait enfin fini par trouver sa voie. "Je plains tes futurs élèves... marmonna Derek" (reprise des saynètes plus tard)
1. La décision

_Hello, hello,_

 _Back to school n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction (même pas du tout, à bien y voir). Ce sera plus comme We are family, en fait. Une succession de petites scènes qui se suivent sans se suivre. Par moment, il y aura des références aux précédentes (comme pour We are family, quoi) mais rien de "trop" (m'enfin bref)_

 _Pour le moment, je compte poster **une fois par semaine, le vendredi**. J'ai quelques semaines d'avance, pour le moment, donc... ça devrait aller. Après, dans la mesure où ce n'est pas à suivre-suivre, baaaah... si je commence à avoir du retard (pour l'instant j'ai de l'avance dans toutes mes fics - sauf Wolfchester - jusque, au moins, mi-juin, donc...)_

 _Je le range en Sterek car, bah, c'est un Sterek... même si Derek sera en fond, vachement secondaire, tout ça. Tantôt il sera là, tantôt il ne le sera pas. J'essaie de le mettre un maximum quand même (pour le moment j'en ai dix et il est dans plus de la moitié donc...)_

 _La plupart de ces scènes sont "vraies" (à part la première, clairement, c'est pas comme ça que c'est arrivé). Entre les histoires que raconte ma mère en rentrant du boulot le soir, mes expériences en tant qu'accompagnatrice, mes lectures bénévoles... c'est juste un peu plus romancé, parfois exagéré (parfois pas exagérées du tout), tout ça._

 _Merci ! Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#1 - La décision**

Après de longues secondes à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, Stiles avait enfin fini par trouver sa voie.

Attention, quand il disait que les secondes étaient longues... elles étaient vraiment très longues !

Elles avaient bien dû durer plusieurs minutes !

Plusieurs heures !

Plusieurs jours !

Plusieurs semaines !

Plusieurs mois, même !

C'est que c'était pas facile de savoir quel chemin emprunter.

Comment était-il supposé savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie alors qu'il galérait toujours comme un diable à choisir quelle boite de céréales acheter ?

On est d'accord ! C'est pas coton, coton.

Stiles avait d'abord envisagé de devenir flic, comme son père.

Puis il avait regardé son père et avait changé d'avis.

Ouais mais... nàn. Finalement non, sans façon, merci.

Dentiste ? Nope. Mettre ses doigts dans la bouche des gens... c'était pas son trip.

Psy ? Oh oh, les gens seraient plutôt mal barrés, avec lui.

Pilote ? A part s'il voulait faire un remake de Lost version _IRL_ , valait mieux pas.

Marchand de bonbons ? C'était comme demander à un loup s'il voulait bien être berger. Une idée à la schtroumpf !

Concepteur de jeux-vidéos ? Il voulait bien y jouer, ouais, ça, pas de soucis, il se portait volontaire... les concevoir ? Non. Il était à la fois trop perfectionniste et trop brouillon pour ne pas finir à Eichen une nouvelle fois (et il y tenait franchement pas trop).

Dessinateur ? Encore valait-il mieux savoir dessiner, ce qui n'était pas son cas. À oublier, donc.

Ogre ? Ce n'était pas un métier.

Exorciste ? Trop contraignant.

Agriculteur ? Il en viendrait à plaindre du maïs et des patates et embaucherait certainement un psy (on y revenait) pour ses vaches et ses poules.

Animateur ? Ah ça, pour mettre l'ambiance... il savait mettre l'ambiance. Mais Stiles pensait à ses futurs hypothétiques collègues animateurs. Ces derniers, à bouts, pourraient sérieusement envisager de le pendre la tête à l'envers et s'exclamer ensuite « voilà votre pinata, les enfants ! Allez ! Éclatez-là » et, c'était étonnant, Stiles n'avait pas non plus envie de ça.

Architecte ? Hmm... si on voulait de nouveaux _machins_ (parce que ce serait clairement des machins qu'il ferait) style « Tour de Pise 2.0 » c'était envisageable. Stiles ne voyait pas quelle espèce de schtroumpf pourrait toutefois vouloir ça.

\- EUREKA ! S'était-il écrié un soir, alors qu'il prenait son bain.

Un loup-garou était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, un roman entre les mains.

C'était, accessoirement, le compagnon de Stiles.

On pourrait donc supposer qu'il était habitué aux facéties de l'humain.

Il l'était.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'étonner et (presque) d'en avoir peur.

Il leva le nez de sa lecture et haussa un sourcil.

Il se demandait à quoi avait, cette fois, pensé Stiles.

\- Je vais devenir prof !

S'il avait eu un mur face à lui... le loup-garou se serait cogné la tête dessus.

Fort.

Très fort.

Un peu en mode « si je tape suffisamment fort je finirai peut-être à Poudlard ».

\- Prof ?

\- Ouais. Prof. Tu sais... ceux qui... professent à des... trucs.

\- Des trucs ?

\- Des gens ? Proposa Stiles.

\- Des gens.

\- Des enfants surtout.

\- Stiles ?

\- Yup ?

Derek soupira.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller et te sécher avant de faire tes recherches sur « comment devenir prof », tu ne crois pas ?

\- Dans cet ordre ?

Le loup se tut un instant. Le temps de comprendre ce que voulait dire Stiles.

\- Non. Tu te sèches _avant_ , tant qu'à faire.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était bête de se sécher après. Même si... les fringues auraient commencé à me sécher.

CLAC. Le livre, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne (il n'avait même pas demandé à être lu, c'était dire) fut fermé.

Derek savait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer.

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis obligé de m'habiller ?

Derek regrettait VRAIMENT de ne pas avoir son mur à portée de tête.

Peut-être devrait-il en faire construire un près du canapé... juste pour pouvoir se cogner le crâne dessus chaque fois que Stiles ferait... euh... et bien... Stiles.

\- Non. Mais va te sécher, bon sang ! Tes fesses vont laisser des traces sur le canapé.

\- Pff. T'es pas drôle, Derek. Pas drôle DU TOUT !

\- C'est ça, souffla le loup, roulant des yeux.

Stiles courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire de reprendre au plus vite ses recherches.

\- Je plains tes futurs élèves... marmonna Derek quand il vit son jeune compagnon revenir, aussi nu que précédemment.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : La mascotte

 _A vendredi prochain, du coup !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	2. La mascotte

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _Comme annoncé lors de la première saynète, la plupart des scènes sont vraies (romancées mais vraies). Celle-ci l'est également (avec des dialogues différents, for-cé-ment)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#2 - La mascotte**

Derek était patient.

Il fallait l'être quand on sortait avec Stiles ; mangeait avec Stiles ; couchait avec Stiles ; regardait la télévision avec Stiles ; vivait avec Stiles.

Oui, certes, « Derek est patient » ce n'était peut-être pas LE truc le plus évident du monde mais bon... qu'y pouvait-on si le loup-garou était doué pour cacher ses qualités ?

Ses _rares_ qualités, rajouterait son oncle s'il avait été là.

Heureusement il ne l'était pas.

Pour l'instant.

Stiles était en train de le harceler pour que ça change.

L'humain semblait croire qu'il pouvait avoir Derek à l'usure.

Il pourrait avoir Derek à l'usure... mais fallait pas le dire.

Maiiiis... la patience dont pouvait faire montre Derek n'était pas le sujet.

C'était même pas du tout le sujet, en fait.

Ou juste un peu.

Peu importe.

\- Stiles... qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_?

\- Je me pique les doigts à force d'essayer de coudre ce satané œil.

Tout était normaaaaal !

Heureusement que Derek n'avait pas été traumatisé par Coraline.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

\- Nàààn, refusa Stiles, une aiguille entre les lèvres. Vais le faire tout seul. Comme un grand.

\- Comme un _gland_ tu veux dire.

L'humain se redressa sur le canapé et tourna la tête vers le loup-garou, scandalisé.

\- Maiiiis ! Je te permets pas monsieur je-sais-coudre-des-boutons-comme-un-pro !

\- Pas comme un pro, non. Mais pas comme un Stiles non plus.

Le cadet croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Pas que l'air.

Il boudait, le bougre.

\- Stiles ? Comment tu comptes t'en sortir avec des gosses de cinq ans si tu te vexes comme un pou pour rien ?

\- Je me vexe pas comme un pou ! Je me vexe comme un Stiles.

\- Oh. La nuance est subtile.

Stiles soupira.

Caaaalme.

Il devait rester calme !

Et après la meute osait plaindre Derek ! Tss ! N'importe quoi !

\- Puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu veux dire mis à part me piquer le bout des doigts parce qu'il faut croire que j'aime ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Une mascotte pour ma classe. Toutes les semaines y en a un qui pourra la ramener à la maison et le lundi suivant baaaaah... voilà.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

Ah ouais, quand même !

« Baaaah voilà ! »

Pourvu qu'il soit plus clair avec les gosses parce que là... baaah voilà !

\- Baaah voilà ? Releva-t-il tout de même.

\- Ouaip. Il nous racontera ce que Sourwolf a fait du week-end et...

Le visage du loup-garou, aussi connu sous le surnom de Sourwolf justement, se décomposa.

\- Sourwolf ?

\- C'était ou Sourwolf, ou Tambour... et Tambour ça craint comme nom donc Sourwolf.

\- Pourquoi Sourwolf ou Tambour ?

\- Tu voulais quand même pas Haricot ou Épinard, si ? C'est des gosses. Ils auraient jamais voulu ramener Épinard à la maison.

Stiles leva Sourwolf vers son visage et le colla contre sa joue.

\- Et le pauvre bougre veut pas être discriminé à cause de son prénom.

\- Si tu le dis... soupira Derek, qui ne souhaitait pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin-là.

\- Sinon, si tu préfères, on a qu'à dire qu'il s'appelle Épinard mais qu'il préfère dire à tout le monde qu'il s'appelle Sourwolf pour qu'on l'appelle Sourwolf et pas Épinard.

Et... voilà.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait espéré que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

Mais non ! Bien sûr ! Comme d'habitude, Stiles n'avait pas tenu compte de ses suppliques mentales.

Et que l'humain n'est pas capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens ne doit en rien être une excuse !

\- Stiles ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Laisse-moi coudre ce bouton et après je te laisse finir de faire joujou avec Sourwolf.

\- Le grand ou le petit ? Le vrai ou le faux ? Tu es le vrai et il est le faux ou il est le faux et tu es le vrai ?

\- C'est exactement la même chose.

Stiles gonfla ses joues. Ouvrit bien grands les yeux... et capta que ouais, le loup-garou avait raison.

Oups.

\- Donne-moi ça, soupira Derek en retirant Sourwolf des mains de Stiles (s'il attendait que celui-ci se décide à lui donner la peluche – « Non ! La mascotte, que diable ! La MASCOTTE ! MAAAAASCOOTTTTE ! MA-SCOTT. Et oui je sors » – il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge)

Stiles le regarda faire un moment.

Enfin... il regardait le visage concentré de Derek, surtout

Certainement pas les gestes qu'il faisait (plus lentement, en plus, pour que l'humain puisse voir et les refaire plus tard) ah ça non !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le premier réveil

 _A vendredi prochain, du coup !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	3. Le premier réveil

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _Comme annoncé lors de la première saynète, la plupart des scènes sont vraies (romancées mais vraies). Celle-ci l'est également (avec des dialogues différents, for-cé-ment)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#3 - Le premier réveil**

Le réveil sonna.

Une main, dont le propriétaire dormait encore, alla, à tâtons, l'éteindre.

Bah oui ! Il allait quand même pas sonner toute la journée !

Y avait quoi devenir dingue, sinon.

\- Stiles ? Appela Derek, cinq minutes après.

\- Hmm.

L'humain grogna dans son sommeil.

Derek et Stiles avaient décidé de se partager la garde des grognements.

Le loup pouvait la journée mais, à la nuit tombée, seul Stiles pouvait grogner pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Enfin... à la nuit tombée... et au levé du jour, aussi, visiblement.

\- Stiles, insista Derek.

\- Grmpf.

OK. Ça avait le mérite d'être... pas clair du tout.

\- Stiles...

\- Tu vas t'taire, oui ?

\- Non.

\- Hmpf.

Endormi mais agacé quand même (le talent... le talent !) Stiles attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur sa tête.

Comme si Derek allait avoir peur, tiens !

\- Stiles... c'est la rentrée.

\- Veut pas y alleeeeeeeeeeer.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête.

\- Tu es prof, Stiles.

\- Bah justement. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des _élèves_. Celle des profs c'était hier, je te signale. On peut pas décemment me demander de me lever tôt deux jours de suite. DEUX JOURS, Derek. DEUX JOURS !

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as pas le choix.

L'humain grogna, couina, souffla, soupira, le tout à la fois.

Non, demandez pas à Derek comment l'autre s'y était pris... il en avait aucune espèce d'idée. Vraiment.

\- C'est pas juste, chouina Stiles.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je dois me lever et pas toi.

\- Tu n'es pas levé.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Oui mais, toi, tu dois te lever. Pas moi.

Courageusement, Stiles sortit la tête de sous son oreiller et fusilla le lycanthrope du regard.

En même temps, il allait pas le fusiller des oreilles...

\- Je te déteste.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas rester au lit avec moi.

\- Grmpf. Je te déteste _vraiment_ , maintenant.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Les peurs

 _A vendredi prochain, du coup !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	4. Les peurs

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _Comme annoncé lors de la première saynète, la plupart des scènes sont vraies (romancées mais vraies). Celle-ci l'est également (avec des dialogues différents, for-cé-ment)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#4 - Les peurs**

Ça faisait tout drôle à Stiles d'être installé là.

Sur une chaise.

Dans une classe.

Ouais. Bon. Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie installé sur une chaise dans une classe mais ça faisait bizarre quand même. Et puis na !

L'autre partie de sa vie consistant à courir après les problèmes (littéralement)

Ou avant les problèmes... quand il se faisait poursuivre par un monstre.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Stiles trouvait ça étrange d'être installé sur une chaise, dans une classe, face à une ribambelle de mioches tout plein de morve.

Ses élèves.

Ses élèves qui restaient des mioches tout plein de morve, faut pas croire.

La morve disparaissait pas parce qu'il était leur prof... malheureusement pour lui.

\- Et bah moi j'ai pas peur du noir, intervint une petite, fière d'elle.

\- Même pas un petit peu ? Demanda son voisin, quatre doigts dans la bouche et l'air idiot (mais ça, Stiles ne pouvait décemment pas le dire)

\- Nàà. Même pas un petit peu.

\- Et un tout tout tout petit peu ?

\- Et un tout tout tout petit peu non plus.

Stiles toussota une fois pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Pff ! Cause toujours pépère, tu nous intéresses.

Ou pas puisqu'ils ne se reconcentrèrent pas sur son petit ours qui avait peur du noir.

Il était cool, pourtant, son petit ours qui avait peur du noir !

\- Et bah moi j'aime les requins ! S'écria presque un troisième.

Le rapport ? Stiles ne le voyait pas.

\- Mais j'ai peur des loups...

Il voyait déjà un petit peu plus le rapport.

Peur du noir, peur des loups, tout ça, tout ça.

Mais que le gosse parle justement des loups c'était drôle.

Ou pas drôle.

Plutôt pas drôle.

Stiles pensait à ce pauvre Sourwolf qui allait faire peur au gosse.

\- Et pourquoi tu as peur des loups ? Demanda donc Stiles.

\- Ils ont des grandes dents et ils font peur.

\- Les requins aussi.

C'est ça Stiles... va f aire en sorte que ton élève ait AUSSI peur des requins.

C'est les parents qui allaient être contents, tiens.

\- Oui mais les requins j'ai pas peur.

\- Et bah j'ai pas peur des loups et des requins, moiiiiiiii.

\- T'as pas peur du noir. T'as pas peur des loups. T'as pas peur des requins. Mais t'as peur de rien, toi, en fait.

La petite hocha la tête, ravie.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Profs

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	5. Profs

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#5 - Profs**

Stiles claqua la porte derrière lui puis, comme quand il était au lycée, laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée.

Mazette ! Il aurait un sac de cours toute sa vie !

Il irait à l'école toute sa vie !

L'horreur.

Il comprendrait presque pourquoi Harris était un enfoiré de première catégorie qui essayait de piquer le titre à Rogue.

Il comprendrait presque pourquoi Finstock était aussi hystérique qu'un... gars particulièrement hystérique.

Il priait juste pour ne pas finir comme eux.

\- Tu ne finiras pas comme eux, se moqua Derek, déjà dans le canapé.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Et si ça tombe « je le sais c'est tout » que je finirai comme eux.

Le loup-garou roula des yeux et, comme d'habitude, cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Stiles ? Quel est le point commun entre Harris et Finstock ?

\- Ils sont cinglés.

Derek roula des yeux.

\- Tu es cinglé aussi, tu sais.

\- AH AH ! S'exclama Stiles, levant les bras. Tu vois que je vais finir comme eux. Je suis foutu ! Tu es foutu. Nous sommes foutus. C'est la fin du monde ! On a un abri antiatomique dans l'immeuble ou...

Laisser Stiles finir. Ne pas l'interrompre. Laisser Stiles finir. Ne pas l'interrompre. Laisser Sti-

\- Bon, t'as fini ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. Donc... point commun entre Harris et Finstock ?

\- Profs. Cinglés. Morts. Cinglés. Me portaient pas dans leur cœur. Cinglés. Flippants. Cinglés.

Le loup-garou soupira. Stiles ne faisait aucun effort.

\- T'es en train de me faire tourner bourrique, là, en fait, marmonna l'humain en fixant Derek. T'en sais absolument rien de si je vais finir aussi mauvais prof qu'eux et...

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir madame Irma demain, pour lui demander.

\- Fous-toi de moi, je te dirais rien, grommela Stiles.

\- Si tu me dis rien, ce serait dommage de m'en priver.

Derek ou l'art de passer pour le loup à plaindre parce qu'il habite avec Stiles... alors qu'il est le plus méchant des deux.

SI ! Derek est méchant.

\- Derek... mes élèves vont me manger.

\- Mais non.

\- Ah ça t'en sais r-

\- Une petite bête n'en a jamais mangé une grosse.

\- Figure-toi que si. Dans le petit Prince, par exemple, y a...

\- C'est un livre.

\- Oui mais il y a...

\- C'est un livre.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais c'est un livre.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Accompagnateurs

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	6. Accompagnateur

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#6 - Accompagnateur**

Derek se demandait ce qu'il fichait là ; pourquoi il était venu.

Enfin non... clairement, il savait pourquoi il était venu.

Stiles le lui avait demandé et il n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

Enfin si, le courage de refuser, il l'avait eu et l'aurait toujours. Par contre, le courage de supporter un Stiles qui insistait encore et encore... nope... ça, il l'avait pas. Même en cherchant bien.

Du coup il était là et s'en mordait les doigts.

Assis derrière le bureau de Stiles, les bras croisés, les jambes tendues devant lui, le loup-garou attendait.

Qu'attendait-il ?

Que Stiles ait terminé de faire lire des lettres à ses élèves, de leur apprendre à calculer (si on pouvait appeler ça calculer) et... et leur demander de lever le doigt pour répondre.

La majeure partie du temps passé étant pour cette dernière partie.

Vive les gosses !

\- Heureusement que Derek est venu, on aurait dû annuler sinon, faute d'accompagnateurs.

Derek grogna.

Il aurait pu être dans son lit, à profiter du calme de l'appartement... mais non.

Nooon.

À la place il était ici, entouré de quatorze gosses bruyants et d'un Stiles pas beaucoup mieux.

o o o

\- Tu fais la tête, Der' ?

\- Non.

\- Tu fais la tête, conclut Stiles, tout sourire.

Ouais, le bougre souriait chaque fois que Stiles boudait.

Cherchez pas pourquoi, Derek lui-même ne comprenait pas.

\- Y a des gosses. Partout.

\- Ouais. C'est normal, tu sais. C'est si y avait pas de gosses que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

\- Stiles, je...

\- Pchut. Va donner la main à Amy.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

\- Et c'est qui, Amy ?

Une petite fille dans une doudoune bleue leva la main, tout sourire.

Bien sûr, enfant ou pas, l'air adorable ou pas, Derek grogna.

\- Derek ? Elle va pas te manger, tu sais.

Méfiant, Derek regardait la gamine.

Il en était pas aussi sûr, de son côté.

Les gosses avaient tendance à aimer mordre leur prochain.

Combien de fois Cora l'avait-elle mordu, plus jeune ?

Combien de fois avait-il mordu Laura ?

Combien de fois Laura avait-elle mordu Peter ?

Combien de fois Peter avait-il mordu sa sœur ?

Ouais, mordre son aîné était une affaire de famille. Faute de grand frère ou grande sœur, Laura s'était rabattue sur Peter.

Derek la jalousait presque.

Mordre Peter sans qu'il puisse rien y faire car « voyons, ce n'est qu'un bébé » c'était le rêve, non ?

\- Je rêve ou tu es en train de penser que mordre Peter est formidable.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je sais parfaitement comment tu fonctionnes, Derek, se contenta de dire Stiles. Maintenant, donne-lui la main qu'on y aille.

Derek grogna.

Surprise !

\- L'autre main, Derek. Tu dois te mettre du côté de la route. Du côté où y a le plus gros danger.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est le plus gros danger.

Certes.

\- Et comme ça c'est Rory qui se prend les poubelles, sourit Amy. Si tu te mets du côté de Rory bah c'est toi qui te prendrais les poubelles.

Pendant toute la route (route supposément courte mais qui semblait avoir duré une éternité), Derek dut coller son allure à celle des gosses auquel il était accroché.

Pas littéralement accroché mais... accroché quand même.

Plus ou moins.

Bon sang de bois... ce que c'était dur, pénible, agaçant, chiant...

Et oui ça voulait dire la même chose !

o o o

\- Je te demanderai plus de venir, assura Stiles une fois arrivés à bon port. Promis.

\- Tu le feras pas. Ne plus le demander.

\- Probablement pas, confirma l'humain.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait des gosses partout.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

Moqueur, il dévisageait son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis prof, Derek. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu allais accompagner des lapins ou porter des palmiers ? Tu accompagnes ma classe et, désolé de te l'apprendre, dans ma classe... y a des élèves.

\- Grmpf.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Travailler

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	7. Travailleur

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction, sa présence (même si... :( moi triiiiste) et tout et tout !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#7 - Travailler**

Stiles rentra en claquant la porte.

Il retira ses chaussures et les envoya valser contre le meuble à chaussure. Il ne prit pas la peine, ni le temps du coup, de les y mettre.

À quoi bon... puisqu'il les en sortirait dès le lendemain matin.

\- Stiles ? Chaussures.

L'humain grimaça et s'apprêta à grogner.

\- Stiles ? Grognement.

Grognement qu'il ne retint même plus suite à ça.

Comment faisait Derek ?

C'était pas juuuuuuste ! C'était lui qui était supposé connaître Derek par cœur, pas l'inverse.

Même si... même si le fait que l'inverse soit réel aussi avait un quelque chose de rassurant, réconfortant. Ça mettait du baume au cœur et soulageait son petit cœur ravagé par les mots de ses élèves.

Oh ils étaient gentils, les zouaves.

Parfois.

Parfois plus que d'autres parfois.

Parfois moins que les parfois où ils ne l'étaient pas parfois plus.

Aujourd'hui... il était partagé.

D'un côté, Stiles aimait les réponses de ses élèves.

Innocentes et intelligentes.

Elles étaient aussi un brin désespérantes, par moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je hais les gosses.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

\- Nooon, gémit Stiles, tout en tirant une chaise de la cuisine et laissant cogner sa tête contre le bois de la table. Ils me désespèrent.

\- Pourquoi ?

Silence.

Grognement.

Silence.

Stiles dans toute sa splendeur.

Et après il osait qualifier Derek de « loup-garou silencieux et grognon comme pas deux et heureusement parce que s'il y en avait deux ça commencerait à faire beaucoup. »

\- Tu sais que le vendredi matin on fait sport.

\- Oui. Difficile d'oublier... tu râles toujours car le vendredi matin tu dois faire sport avec tes élèves et...

\- Et même pas des sports bien, terminèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Stiles sourit.

\- Ouais et... euh... avant d'aller faire sport, aujourd'hui, on allait à la bibliothèque. Et, du coup, après avoir fait sport j'ai... j'ai eu le malheur de dire « maintenant va falloir travailler ». Tu vois, pour leur cahier de vie... je voulais leur faire écrire « Nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque, gnagnagna » mais... pff...

Derek devinait la suite.

Un de ses élèves avait eu le malheur de répondre quelque chose à ce « maintenant va falloir travailler » et ça ne devait pas être un « youpiiii ».

\- Y a Esteban qui a rien trouvé de mieux à me répondre que « je suis pas travailleur, moi », gémit Stiles, le nez écrasé sur la table. « Je suis pas travailleur moi » bon sang.

\- Et il est travailleur ?

\- Non.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ? Il est lucide.

\- Derek ?

\- Tu me détestes ? Supposa le loup-garou.

\- Moui.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Se ranger

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	8. Se ranger

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#8 - Se ranger**

\- Bon, ceux qui ont leur manteau et leur bonnet sur la tête peuvent aller...

Stiles ne voyait peut-être pas le problème dans sa phrase mais Derek, quant à lui, n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce qui allait suivre.

\- Non Malcolm ! Pas sur la tête le manteau, bon sang.

Le pire était de se dire que Stiles aurait pu faire la même chose si ça avait été en privé et non au milieu de sa classe.

\- Ceux qui ont leur manteau sur le dos et leur bonnet sur la tête et leurs chaussures correctement lacées peuvent aller se ranger devant Derek, se reprit Stiles, espérant que cette fois, c'était bon.

Derek grogna.

Il aurait aimé ne pas servir de point de rassemblement (de rangement mais c'était qu'un détail) pour une bande de babouins braillards et empotés.

\- Euh...

Hannah, la jeune femme qui avait lu une paire d'albums à la classe, regardait, perplexe, les quatre enfants venus se ranger devant elle.

Les yeux ronds, Derek et Hannah se fixaient. Ils étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

Qu'ils n'aient pas encore parfaitement retenus qui était Derek, passe encore. C'était normal, pas vraiment étonnant, tout ça, tout ça...

Mais qu'ils confondent Derek avec Hannah, là, par contre... ça l'était.

Un peu.

Un peu ?

Non !

Carrément beaucoup, oui !

\- Peter, j'avais dit devant Derek... soupira Stiles.

Stiles qui venait de définitivement perdre Derek.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Il revient quand ?

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	9. Il revient quand ?

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... bizarre x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#9 - Il revient quand ?**

\- Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek ?

Voilà.

Stiles était de retour.

Adieu silence. Finie la tranquillité.

Stiles était là et le bruit avec.

\- Dereeeeeeeeeeeek ? T'es là ?

\- Non.

Bah quoi ? Ça coûtait rien d'essayer.

\- Attends ! J'arrive !

Comment un être humain pouvait-il faire autant de bruit ?

Parfois, Derek se demandait si Stiles n'était pas plus bruyant que le cri de Banshee de Lydia.

Et le cri de Banshee de Lydia... c'était quelque chose, hein, attention !

Personne ne voulait être là quand Lydia poussait son super-cri de Banshee.

Personne.

Bon, bien sûr, c'était pas comme si on leur demandait leur avis ; ni comme si Lydia pouvait prévenir quand elle allait crier.

Mais bon... on voulait quand même pas y être, point, à la ligne.

\- Dereeeeeeek ?

\- Je t'entends, Stiles. Je pense que même madame Potter t'entends.

\- Madame Potter ? Répéta Stiles. Tu parles. Elle est sourde comme un pot.

\- Elle doit quand même pouvoir t'entendre, vu comment tu hurles.

Stiles plissa les sourcils et tua le loup-garou du regard.

Il le tua gentiment, attention hein !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, cette fois ?

Le « cette fois » plut moyennement au plus jeune.

\- J'ai Amy qui m'a demandé quand tu revenais, marmonna Stiles.

\- Amy ?

\- Celle qui vient toujours te tenir la main pendant les sorties.

\- Ah.

Bah quoi ? Il allait quand même pas retenir le prénom de tous les élèves. Si ?

Le seul dont il connaissait le prénom (et la tête, tant qu'à faire) c'était le fameux Peter.

Peter dont Stiles parlait rarement pour dire autre chose que « j'ai la preuve que Peter n'est pas un prénom de psychopathe. Et la preuve que c'est un prénom pour les gens intelligents. »

Avant de partir sur « y a une étude qui montre que le prénom qui a le plus de génies et de prix Nobel à son actif, c'est John. Mais c'est normal. John c'est un peu le prénom le plus donné donc bon... »

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc quoi ?

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi, quand elle a demandé quand je revenais ?

\- Que tu serais là demain.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

Il allait le tuer.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le coffret

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	10. Le coffret

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... wow x)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#10 - Le coffret**

Stiles roula des yeux quand il vit quel livre on lui venait de lui donner, dans l'espoir qu'on le leur lise.

Heureusement, les gosses étant des gosses, ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

Enfin, ils auraient pu le remarquer mais ils ne l'avaient pas faire.

S'ils l'avaient fait, ils ne se seraient pas privés pour le dire à voix haute.

C'était des gosses, justement, ça n'avait pas changé en trente secondes.

Et les gosses ? Aucun filtre. AU-CUN. Pire que Stiles, c'était dire.

\- Le coffret à bisous, lut-il.

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les lèvres de ces chères petites têtes blondes.

Têtes blondes qui n'étaient pas toutes blondes.

Y avait aussi les bruns et les rouquins.

Pourquoi toujours les blonds, hein ? Non mais !

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Faut que t'aille chez l'orthophoooooooniste, sourirent deux gosses.

Faites des gosses, qu'ils disent.

Occupez-vous des gosses, qu'ils disent.

« Oh la chance, vous êtes avec des enfants toute la journée » qu'ils OSENT dire, les fous.

« Aaah, si je pouvais rester avec mes enfants toute la journée »

Bah ouais mais non.

Déjà, c'était pas ses gosses. Tout de suite, rien qu'avec ça, l'argument de merde tombait à l'eau (ouais, de merde ET à l'eau, mais c'était vraiment trop stupide de penser ça, bon sang de bois)

Ensuite, ceux qui pensaient ça avaient quoi... un, deux, trois, sept gosses à la maison ? Non, rarement sept (n'était pas Weasley qui veut). Il en avait combien, lui ? Oh ! Beaucoup. Tout plein. « Méga giga beaucoup tout plein » diraient certains de ses élèves (tiens, s'ils pouvaient le dire devant leurs parents, ça l'arrangerait).

Une chose était sûre, Stiles était RAVI (mais alors vraiment ravi, hein ! Plus ravi encore que lorsqu'il passe touuuuute une semaine sans problème surnaturelle dans les pattes) de ne pas avoir de gosses à la maison.

Il savait pas comment faisaient les profs qui étaient parents (soit... à peu près tous ses collègues, mais chut, faut pas le dire) mais la vache !

La. Vache !

Toute la journée, des gosses ! Et quand ils rentraient chez eux, le moment où, normalement, on soufflait après le boulot... PAF, rebelotte.

Et pour peu qu'on soit chanceux (donc pas chanceux du tout) nos gosses étaient gentils, étaient calmes à l'école... et devenaient de vrais monstres à la maison, histoire de se défouler. BAH. VOYONS. La fête du slip.

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- T'as dit bisous. C'est bijoux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Oui, le gosse lui mettait le doute.

Et alors ?

Il n'était pas comme ces trous du cul « c'est moi le prof, je sais tout mieux que tout le monde, maintenant taisez-vous monsieur Stilinski si vous ne voulez pas être collé ce soir ».

Et non il n'avait aucun prof en tête en pensant ça.

\- Non c'est bisous.

\- Non. C'est un coffret à bijoux. Pas à bisous.

Il commençait à le schtroumpfer, le gosse, là.

\- En général oui. Mais pas là.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- N...

Non, il n'allait pas avoir ce genre de dispute avec un gosse.

Avec Peter, pas de soucis.

Avec son père non plus.

Avec Scott ? Ça coulait de source.

Derek ? S'il était d'humeur aussi. Il était rarement d'humeur. C'était Derek, quoi.

Avec un de ses élèves ?

Nope.

\- C'est bisous. Pas bijoux.

\- Bijjjjjjjjjjjoux.

Il allait lui faire bouffer ses bij-

Calme. Stiles. Calme.

\- Approche, sourit-il à la place.

Le gosse obtempéra.

Il avait plutôt intérêt, en même temps, m'enfin.

\- C'est quoi comme lettre, ça ? Demanda calme (vraiment calme, en plus, pour de vrai de vrai) Stiles.

\- Bah un S.

\- Et tu entends quoi dans bijoux ? Bijjjjjjjjjjjjoux.

\- Euh...

Un mur s'il-vous-plaît, qu'il se cogne la tête dessus.

\- Bah J ?

\- Bien. Et dans bisous ?

\- Z.

C'était... pas gagné.

Pas gagné du tout.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : La saucisse

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	11. La saucisse

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... wow x)_

 _Pour les reviews (toutes fics confondues) j'essaierais de m'y mettre bientôt_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#11 - La saucisse**

C'était le matin. Il n'était pas très bien réveillé (Derek lui avait envoyé un SMS pour lui faire remarquer que le chocolat en poudre ne se rangeait pas dans le frigo et que le bol était à mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, l'évier au pire, mais certainement pas dans la poubelle) mais il ferait avec. Pas le choix, t'façon.

Stiles faisait l'accueil du matin.

C'était le matin et Stiles faisait l'accueil du matin.

Dans un sens (et dans plusieurs sens aussi) c'était logique. Il n'allait pas faire l'accueil du soir le matin. Bien que... il n'était pas contre, non plus, si ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'il rentrait plus vite à la maison.

Du coup, logique, les enfants déjà arrivés jouaient en attendant.

Enfin pas si logique que ça, Stiles pourrait aussi les faire sauter sur un pied, les mains sur la tête, mais il ne le faisait pas. Mieux valait les laisser jouer.

De temps en temps, bien sûr, il fallait les reprendre.

\- Pas besoin de crier aussi fort, Rory, soupira-t-il. Peter n'est pas sourd.

C'était petit, ces machins-là, mais qu'est-ce que ça savait crier !

\- On ne court pas autour des tables, Jasper. Ni autour des pas-tables. On ne court pas dans la classe.

Dans cinq minutes, Stiles devrait re-reprendre Jasper qui recommencerait à courir autour des tables... la vie était un éternel recommencement.

\- Hannah ? On ne lance pas les petites voitures à la tête des autres enfants.

\- Mais il m'embête.

\- Même s'il t'embête, on ne lance pas de voiture dans la tête. Ça ne se fait pas.

Comme disait son cher père « ce qui tombe sous le sens... ne tombe pas sous le sens pour tout le monde ».

C'était pas totalement idiot.

Y avait surtout pas grand-chose qui tombait sous le sens aux yeux des gamins.

Quand ils voulaient faire un truc, ils ne se disaient pas « est-ce que c'est bien ou pas ? », ni « est-ce que c'est bizarre ? » et certainement pas « est-ce que je peux ? »

Ils voulaient lancer une petite voiture à la tête d'un autre ? Ils lançaient une petite voiture à la tête d'un autre.

Ils voulaient s'amuser à faire du lancé de poupée à travers la classe ? Ils faisaient du lancé de poupée à travers la classe.

Ils voulaient rester debout près du prof ? Ils restaient debout près du prof. Stiles n'avait jamais compris comment un gamin pouvait préférer rester debout près d'un prof plutôt que jouer mais bon... chacun son délire.

Ils voulaient essayer de lancer une saucisse au-dessus de l'armoire ?

Que faisaient-ils s'ils voulaient lancer une saucisse au-dessus de l'armoire ?

Bingo ! Ils essayaient de lancer une saucisse au-dessus de l'armoire.

\- Sully !

Stiles s'éloigna de la porte d'entrée de la classe.

Encore une fois.

Il devait intervenir.

Encore une fois.

Il allait devoir dire à haute voix quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru dire à haute voix.

Encore une fois.

Enfin si, il avait un jour cru devoir dire ça à haute voix... mais jamais à un moment où ce serait _normal_ de dire ça à haute voix.

\- Sully. Repose cette saucisse.

Nupe. Il pensait pas devoir, un jour, dire ça... et surtout pas dans un contexte où ça prenait sens.

\- Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire avec cette saucisse ?

\- La lancer au-dessus de l'armoire.

Ouais... les gosses n'avaient pas la moindre foutue idée de la notion de « rhétorique ».

Stiles, mal réveillé, ne se dit pas que sa prochaine question était une question très risquée.

\- Et pourquoi tu voulais la lancer au-dessus de l'armoire ?

\- Bah... parce que.

Hmm.

OK.

Il démissionnait.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le tunnel

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	12. Le tunnel

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant, aussi vite. Vraiment. C'est... wow x)_

 _Pour les reviews (toutes fics confondues) j'essaierais de m'y mettre bientôt._

 _Pour la saucisse de la semaine passée, il s'agissait d'une saucisse en plastique appartenant au coin jeu (maintenant du coup j'imagine l'élève de ma mère essayant de lancer une vraie saucisse au-dessus de l'armoire et la scène est encore plus drôle mais bon)_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#12 - Le tunnel**

Stiles s'approcha.

À pas de loups, Stiles s'approcha des quelques élèves qui jouaient aux petites voitures.

À quatre pattes, ou assis c'était selon, sur le tapis de jeux autour desquels les bancs avaient été installés... ils jouaient.

Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

Non.

Vraiment.

C'était normal de jouer aux petites voitures sur un tapis fait pour jouer aux petites voitures.

\- Cherche sur le tapis si y a pas un tunnel.

Sur le ventre, une vieille voiture toute déglinguée dans les mains, un gamin souffla.

\- Mais y a paaaaas.

\- Mais cherche.

\- Y a pas.

\- Cherche.

\- A pas.

Stiles sourit.

\- T'as qu'à dire que le banc c'est le tunnel.

\- Mais non. Je veux un vrai tunnel.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Stiles était déçu.

Lui aussi aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il fallait un tunnel, et un vrai de vrai en plus.

\- Là. Y a un tunnel, là, s'enthousiasma un troisième.

\- Chouette, sourit le premier, reprenant sa petite voiture. Viens. On va dans le tunnel et on dit qu'on vend de la drogue.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, Stiles n'avait pas manqué une miette de ce qui venait d'être dit...

* * *

 _Le plus navrant étant que j'ai pas changé grand chose dans la scène..._

Prochaine saynète : Les chaussettes

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	13. Les chaussettes

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#13 - Les chaussettes**

\- Bon, on a fini le sport pour aujourd'hui... vous pouvez aller mettre vos chaussures et votre blouson, on va aller en récréation.

Non, vraiment, même en cherchant bien... Stiles ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de compliqué dans sa phrase.

Il disait ce qu'il fallait faire et même _pourquoi_ il fallait le faire, histoire de limiter les « et pourquoiiiii » baveux.

\- Tes chaussettes, Amy. Mets tes chaussettes.

\- Nooon.

\- Si. Tu mets tes chaussettes.

\- Non.

Et la gamine, pieds nus, commença à courir dans le couloir.

S'il n'avait pas été au boulot, Stiles se serait cogné la tête contre le mur.

Non mais... sérieux ?

\- Tu es déjà prêt Ro... elles sont où tes chaussettes ?

Rory haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas » que ça voulait dire.

Son œil qu'il savait pas.

\- Enlève tes chaussures et mets tes chaussettes, Rory.

\- Maman a dit que j'étais pas obligé de les mettre.

\- Tu remets tes chaussettes.

\- Maman a dit que j'étais pas obligé de...

\- Tu es arrivé avec tes chaussettes aux pieds ce matin, tu vas repartir avec tes chaussettes aux pieds ce soir.

\- Mais maman...

Stiles allait lui faire bouffer sa mère, s'il continuait.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que maman ait dit ça, en plus.

Rory ronchonna mais s'installa (en plein milieu du couloir mais tant pis), retira ses chaussures et commença à mettre ses chaussettes.

Et de un !

\- Stiiiiiiiiiles !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ?

\- Y a Scott qu'a pris mes chaussettes et y veut pas m'les rendre.

Stiles ferma les yeux.

Avoir un Peter dans sa classe était une chose.

Avoir un Scott dans sa classe était une autre chose. Chose très similaire au fait d'avoir un Peter, mais c'était quand même différent.

Avoir un Scott qui piquait les chaussettes d'un Peter c'était...

Il était forcément en train de rêver !

\- Scott. Rends ses chaussettes à Peter.

\- Mais...

Un regard de Stiles suffit à faire en sorte que Scott tende les-dites chaussettes à leur propriétaire légitime.

\- Amy, tu as...

Stiles sourit.

La petite avait (enfin) accepté de mettre ses chaussettes... même si l'une remontait presque jusqu'à son genou, au-dessus de son pantalon.

\- C'est presque ça.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Varicelle

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	14. Varicelle

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#14 - Varicelle**

Les gosses, ces êtres merveilleux.

Merveilleux, merveilleux, encore fallait-il le dire vite.

Et à l'envers.

Vite et à l'envers, c'était un minimum.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soupira Derek. Tu vas me rendre fou, à grogner autant.

\- Grogner n'a jamais rendu fou personne.

\- Non. Mais entendre grogner un crétin, si.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le loup-garou.

Il le fusilla du regard, avec les yeux, et tout et tout.

En même temps, fusiller du regarder quelqu'un c'était plus facile avec les yeux.

L'humain n'avait pas honte de l'admettre : ouais, clairement, il avait privilégié la facilité. Pour une fois dans sa vie, on allait pas l'engueuler pour ça, quand même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Redemanda donc le lycanthrope.

\- Je hais les gosses.

\- Toi et moi on sait que c'est faux.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Faux le fait que ce soit vrai.

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe.

\- Vrai le fait que ce soit faux, admit-il à regret.

Derek sourit.

\- Donc... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'étais en formation, la semaine passée.

\- Je sais, oui, s'amusa le loup. Je t'ai entendu râler toute la semaine à ce propos, je te signale. Tu voulais « rester avec tes élèves, toi, et pas écouter un dindon-garou déblatérer des conneries toute la journée », je ne fais que te citer. Par contre... je ne vois pas trop où est le problème.

Stiles grogna.

Il était seulement dix-huit heures trente, c'était encore à Derek de grogner.

Non mais ! On allait pas priver un Hale de son créneau de grognement, merci.

\- On m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais pas là la semaine passé et si c'était parce que j'avais eu la varicelle.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil.

Hmm... il ne voyait pas le problème.

Ni ce que la varicelle venait faire là mais bon. Tout comme Stiles, Derek n'essayait plus de comprendre le fonctionnement de tout ce qui avait moins de dix ans.

Ou qui se trouvait être, au choix, Stiles ou Peter.

\- Sur le coup... j't'avoue que j'ai rien eu de mieux à répondre que « euuuuuuuuuuuh ».

Derek ricana.

\- Et le gosse, rien à péter hein... il me regarde, sourit d'un air bienveillant, et j'te jure qu'il avait vraiment l'air bienveillant, j'invente rien... et me balance, dans le plus grand des calmes « ça se voit. C'est parce que t'as encore plein de boutons ».

Derek n'était pas de ceux qui se moquaient des autres.

Enfin si, clairement... mais pas tout le temps.

De temps en temps, quoi (donc pas tout le temps).

Comme n'importe qui, il aimait se moquer de Stiles.

Tout le monde aimait se moquer de Stiles.

C'était comme le « tout le monde aime Danny, une vérité universelle », comme dirait Isaac.

\- Qui t'a demandé ça ? S'amusa le loup, une fois son rire calmé. Il mériterait que tu lui donnes des bonbons demain.

\- Peter.

Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour perdre, encore, Derek.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Aide

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	15. Aide

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#15 - Aide**

Derek était venu. Il était là. Juste là. Dans la classe.

Stiles en était d'ailleurs le premier étonné (ou le second, Derek avait l'air pas mal surpris lui aussi, d'être ici).

Honnêtement ? Il n'aurait pas cru que le loup céderait à sa demande.

Il fallait être fou pour céder. Vraiment !

\- Donc tu peux me coller ça dans les cahiers de vie, steuplait ? Ça en premier. Puis ça. Puis ça et ça sur la même page.

Le lycanthrope hocha la tête.

Compris.

\- Après ce serait sympa que tu me découpes ça et ça. T'auras qu'à les poser sur mon bureau après. Tu sais couper à peu près droit, rassure-moi.

\- Oui Stiles, soupira Derek. Je sais couper à peu près droit.

\- Par à peu près tu veux dire à peu près ou tu veux dire que tu sais couper droit.

L'aîné leva les yeux vers l'humain qui lui chauffait légèrement les oreilles.

\- Bien. Compris. Hmm... désolé ?

Derek grogna.

\- Ah et si après tu pouvais me colorier ça, aussi. On a bossé sur Hansel et Gretel donc... bah donc... ils devront colorier pareil, tout ça.

\- Tu veux que je fasse du coloriage ? Tiqua le loup.

\- Hmm... ouaip. J'pense que ma demande était plutôt claire, non ?

\- Limpide, soupira l'autre.

\- Cool.

Les poings serrés, Derek se demandait pourquoi il était venu.

Était-il stupide ?

Hmm. Possible. Il n'excluait pas tout de suite l'idée.

\- Et si après tu pouvais me coller ça, ça, ça et ça dans le cahier de correspondances puis faire un peu de tri dans la bibliothèque de la classe...

\- Stiles... je ne reste qu'une matinée, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Yép.

\- Et tu crois que j'aurais le temps de faire tout ça ?

\- Yép.

\- Tu te fous de moi.

Silence.

Les sourcils de l'hyperactif se froncèrent.

Il cherchait la réponse, le bougre !

\- Nope.

\- Stiles...

\- Ça paraît énorme tout ça mais en fait ça l'est pas. Tu verras.

\- Tu sais que tu me le paieras ?

Stiles sourit.

\- Oui. Je sais. Pour te remercier, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Peter.

\- Un mois.

\- Une semaine.

\- Un mois.

\- Deux semaines.

\- Un mois.

\- Trois semaines.

\- Deux mois.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on... commença Stiles avant de soupirer. J'oubliais avec qui tu avais grandi. Peter t'a quand même appris quelques trucs, hein.

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent vers le haut.

Un peu, mon n'veu, que Peter lui avait appris des trucs. Et pas uniquement « ne fais pas confiance à ta famille, bougre d'idiot ».

\- Bon... commence à coller sinon tu auras jamais le temps de tout faire.

Sur ces mots, Stiles tourna les talons.

\- Et c'est OK, je m'occupe de Peter pendant un mois, sourit l'humain. Je sais que tu tiendras pas aussi longtemps sans t'en occuper donc...

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Le sac

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _En petit bonus cette semaine : le coloriage Hansel et Gretel (mais il est colorié GNIARK GNIARK)_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	16. Le sac

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#16 - Le sac**

\- Amy, n'oublie pas ton sac, sourit Stiles.

La gamine se tourna vers son enseignant et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsqu'elle vit de quel sac il était question.

\- C'est pas à moi. C'est à Ginny.

La-dite Ginny, entendant son prénom, regarda à son tour le sac _La reine des neiges_ que Stiles avait en main.

\- Non. C'est pas à moi.

\- Si ! C'est ton sac ! Insista Amy.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non,c 'est pas mon sac.

\- Mais si c'est ton sac !

Stiles grimaça.

Ça, c'était un truc auquel il avait pas encore eu droit.

Le « c'est mon sac ! - non c'est mon sac ! - non, c'est le mien. - non c'est pas le tien, c'est le mien » il y avait droit au moins une fois par semaine mais ça... hmm... c'était tout nouveau.

\- J'en ai même pas, de sac ! Cria Ginny, comme si son amie allait mieux comprendre ainsi.

\- Si, continuait Amy. C'est ton sac.

\- Mais nooooooooooon, commença à chouiner la première. C'est pas mon sac à moi.

Il choisit d'intervenir avant que Ginny ne commence réellement à pleurer car ce sac n'était pas le sien.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Rangement

 _A vendredi prochain!_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	17. Rangement

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#17 - Rangement**

Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il y avait une chose qui n'avait de cesse de stupéfier Stiles.

Outre le fait que les gosses sont loin d'être les petits machins formidables que beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont ;

Qu'ils n'ont aucunement conscience de ce qui se dit ou pas (pas que lui soit mieux mais un peu quand même) ;

Qu'ils peuvent être malins et stupides à la fois... ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre et qui le scotchait systématiquement c'était de les entendre se chamailler...

\- Non ! C'est pas à toi de ranger ! C'est mon tour !

C'était ça.

\- T'as qu'à ranger autre chose.

\- Non. C'est ça que j'veux ranger, moi.

Ils se disputaient toujours pour ranger.

Tou-jours.

C'était au point où Stiles avait commencé à faire un roulement. Dans chaque groupe, chaque semaine, il y aurait UN responsable qui serait chargé de le faire.

C'était absurde, à ses yeux... presque autant que de devoir les menacer de les envoyer au dortoir s'ils n'étaient pas sages.

\- Y a que les enfants qui sont sages qui pourront ranger, rappela-t-il, tout sourire.

Son sourire, son amusement, sa bonne humeur augmentèrent encore d'un cran lorsque, dans la classe, ce fut le silence le plus total.

Trop facile !

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Des yeux derrière la tête

 _A vendredi prochain (normalement) !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	18. Des yeux derrière la tête

_Hello, hello,_

 _Bon je continue à avoir du retard dans les reviews mais promis : ce sera fait. Je répondrai à tout dès que j'aurais le courage de m'y attaquer_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#18 - Des yeux derrière la tête**

Les gens ont deux yeux. Deux oreilles. Une bouche et puis un nez...

C'était la chanson qui le disait donc c'était forcément vrai.

Alors... alors comment diable Stiles faisait-il pour systématiquement (mais alors systématiquement systématiquement de manière systématique hein) savoir lorsqu'un élève faisait une bêtise ou parlait avec son voisin (ce qui s'approchait terriblement de "faire une bêtise" mais une petite bêtise)

Non mais... vraiment ?

Comment il faisait ?

Tenez... par exemple...

Stiles était en train d'écrire la date au tableau. Il écoutait les élèves qui lui disaient quelle lettre il fallait marquer pour continuer le mot "jeudi".

Il tournait donc le dos à la brochette de minimoys assise sur le banc et... et il ne pouvait PAS voir la-dite brochette de minimoys, du coup. C'était mathématique. Ou physique. Ou... on s'en fout, c'était pas possible, point.

Il pouvait pas... à moins d'avoir un miroir invisible intégré à son tableau et que seul lui serait en mesure de voir.

Un poil tiré par les cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors comment faisait-il pour voir que Scott et Peter (évidemment !) étaient en train de silencieusement se chamailler sur le banc.

\- Scott, change de place. Va à côté de Rory, plutôt.

\- Mais...

Stiles se tourna lentement et n'eut même pas à rouvrir la bouche pour voir Scott filer vers Rory.

Bah tiens !

\- Amy... ce n'est pas la peine de pousser Scott pour t'approcher de Rory, tu sais. Scott ne va pas le manger.

Le mordre peut-être, le manger probable que non.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on fait des bêtises alors que tu peux pas nous voir ? Demanda Ginny.

\- J'ai des yeux derrière la tête.

\- Pour de vrai ? S'enthousiasma Peter.

Stiles soupira.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir, Peter, s'il-te-plaît ? Et oui, pour de vrai.

Ou presque pour de vrai.

Les gosses n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir connaissance de ce petit "presque" qui changeait tout.

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Magie

 _A vendredi prochain (normalement) !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	19. Magie

_Hello, hello,_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#19 - Magie**

Stiles avait été emprunter quelques albums jeunesses à la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills.

A force, les minimoys connaissaient par cœur ceux qui étaient dans la classe donc... autant varier les plaisirs.

(Puis bon il en avait, lui aussi, un peu raz le chignon de toujours voir les même machins ; et au moins ça correspondrait à sa thématique actuelle. Parfait !)

\- C'est des nouveaux livres ? Demanda Amy.

\- Bah oui, ils sont pas tout arrachés, répondit Peter comme si la question de sa camarade était stupide (la question de sa camarade était stupide). Tous ceux qui sont à nous sont tout arrachés.

Stiles souriait.

Il ne devrait pas sourire (pas alors que c'était vrai que tous les bouquins de leur classe étaient dans un piètre état) mais il souriait quand même.

Et toc !

\- C'est Scott qui a tout arraché.

\- Même pas vrai ! S'indigna le concerné. T'arrête de mentir ou j'te tape.

\- Scott, soupira Stiles. On ne menace pas de frapper les autres.

\- Faut juste les frapper, termina Peter.

L'adulte re-soupira.

Y avait pas à dire... il détestait les Peter.

Et c'était même pas vrai.

\- Mais ils étaient où, les livres, alors ?

Brave Rory qui permettait de recentrer la conversation.

Que ferait-il sans ce petit ?

Un paquet de choses, c'était probable, mais peu importe.

\- Ils étaient rangés où ?

\- Magie, sourit Stiles.

"Magie" la réponse lambda de base.

Pour Stiles, "magie" ça voulait dire tellement plus...

\- Dans ta poche ? Proposa Scott.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu as des poches trop petites, fit-il remarquer.

\- Et dans la poche c'est pas de la magie, grimaça Peter. C'est dans la poche.

Stiles grogna.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit qu'il détestait les Peter ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : Casse-pieds

 _A vendredi prochain !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


	20. Casse-pieds

_Hello, hello,_

 _On remercie LiliEhlm pour sa correction et touuuut (et "touuut" c'est trèèèès vaste)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur skaytpapionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **#20 - Casse-pieds**

La porte de l'appartement claqua.

Évidemment qu'elle claqua.

Elle claquait toujours quand c'était Stiles qui la fermait (qui la claquait, plutôt).

Derek avait appris à ne plus râler à ce sujet.

A quoi bon râler tous les jours pour la même chose ?

Ça entrait par une oreille pour aussitôt ressortir par l'autre (et encore, Derek n'était pas toujours certain que l'information prenne la peine de traverser toute la boîte crânienne de son compagnon) alors ouais... à quoi bon ?

Il préférait soupirer dans son coin.

C'était moins fatigant que d'essayer de faire comprendre à Stiles que les portes étaient innocentes et ne méritaient pas qu'on les fracasse à tout bout de champ.

\- Derek ! Je vais en manger un avant la fin de l'année. Ils me fatiguent, ces gosses, mais t'as même pas idée.

\- Oh. Une petite quand même.

\- Ah ouais. Tu les as déjà vus... se souvint le plus jeune.

\- Je te connais et te supporte, surtout. Je sais à quel point les gosses peuvent être fatigants.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Sans un mot, il retira sa chaussure droite. Puis la gauche...

Et en lança une droit sur le loup-garou qui éclata de rire.

\- Mais ils étaient chiaaaaants.

\- Pauvre petit.

\- Mais oui "pauvre petit" ! Ils étaient énervés, dissipés, et touuuut. Surtout ce matin. J'sais pas ce qu'ils avaient mais...

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que tu ne les as eus qu'au matin, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... bah ouais.

\- Donc c'est normal qu'ils soient pires ce matin que cet après-midi.

\- Bah non. Non. Je proteste. Non c'est pas normal. Non mais où on va si on commence à considérer que c'est normal que les gosses soient plus chiants le matin que l'aprèm JUSTE parce qu'on les a que le matin hein ?

* * *

Prochaine saynète : _indéterminé_

 _A bientôt !_

 _J'ai une page facebook (lien disponible sur mon profil)._ _Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
